So far, So Close
by Hiwatari Helloysa
Summary: Ele tinha ido embora, mas estava mais perto do que imaginava. Ele largou tudo, para construir de novo em base no que achava certo; Ele negligenciou a própria família achando que seria o melhor a fazer. Mas nem todo mundo gosta de esperar.
1. Chapter 1

_**'-' hã... yo ^^ Depois de mtas decadas eu resolvi mandar a preguiça pastar e voltei a escrever (ao menos eh isso q eu espero) Fic basiquinha de bakuten shoot beyblade **sem fins lucrativos, nada me pertence e bla bla bla e.e ****_

protagonista: Kai

A fic esta concluida (ou não) booom vam v oq vcs acham ^^  
Criticas CONSTRUTIVAS são bem vindas o/

_**Boa leitura ~**_

_**So far... So close**_

Ele tinha ido embora, mas estava mais perto do que imaginava. Ele largou tudo, para construir de novo em base no que achava certo; Ele negligenciou a própria família achando que seria o melhor a fazer. Mas nem todo mundo gosta de esperar.

"Eu perdi...?" - Kai estava olhando para a beyblade que ainda girava fora da cuia, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando AJ classificou Takao como campeão. O garoto de cabelos bicolores nunca sentiu tanta raiva como naquele momento, mil pensamentos lhe percorriam a mente, pensamentos esses que dissipavam sua raiva em angustia e até mesmo vergonha. Ele não acreditava que havia perdido para um novato, um moleque que havia acabado de ganhar uma fera bit e lutava como um amador. – "Como eu perdi pra ele?"-Kai pegou sua beyblade e estava prestes a sair do stadium quando Takao foi para perto com aquele sorriso amigável. –

-Foi uma boa luta. – Disse o moreno estendendo a mão. –

-Eu dei o melhor de mim. –Sussurrou o outro em tom baixo. –

-Sei que sim. – Takao não entendia por que Kai tinha que ser tão frio e indiferente, apesar de que naquele momento ele estava mais pra abalado. Logo Ray e companhia vieram cumprimentar o novo campeão. Kai se afastou já estava cansado daquilo, daquelas pessoas daquele lugar daquele esporte idiota, ele nunca quis lutar beyblade.

Ele queria simplesmente sumir naquele momento, mas Dickenson tinha que vir com as idéias idiotas sobre formação de equipe e todo o bla bla de sempre. Kai seria o capitão ele teria que se unir a Takao e companhia e treiná-los para o torneio mundial, a idéia era insana ao menos isso que Kai pensou, mas ainda assim ele aceitou. –

Quando finalmente saiu dali ele foi buscar suas coisas, mas a discussão no corredor lhe chamou a atenção. Ele viu Voltaire discutindo com alguém, a única pessoa que ele realmente odiava agora mais do que ao próprio avô... Susumu, o homem que o abandonou por causa do beyblade, ele era o responsável pelo fato do rapaz ter se submetido aos planos loucos de Voltaire em busca de vingança.

-Pai? – Derrepente a discussão cessou Voltaire encarou o neto, como sempre o garoto não demonstrou nenhuma emoção. –

Susumu permaneceu tão impassível quanto o garoto, fazia tempo que perdera o contato com o filho e agora havia retornado pronto para justificar a razão da sua ausência, mas Voltaire havia dito que Kai não iria ouvir, que o garoto sofreu depois de ter sido deixado pra trás, ter sido trocado por um sonho uma mera aventura. –

-"O garotinho dócil que você conhecia e que te adorava cresceu e amadureceu, ele não vai ligar para as suas desculpas."- Foi o que Voltaire havia lhe dito. –

Com o pensamento imerso nessas lembranças, Susumu não percebeu quando Kai se afastou tão repentinamente quanto havia aparecido. –

-Eu disse a você, ele não quer mais saber. Sabe filho durante dois anos ele ficava fantasiando com o seu retorno, achando que você viria buscá-lo. Ele não entendia por que você se foi tão repentinamente sem nem mesmo se despedir. –

-Eu tive as minhas razões, aquela pesquisa era importante para mim, foi isso que trouxe lucros para a sua maldita empresa! – Disse Susumu em tom irritado. –

- Sabe, você também era importante para ele. – Disse Voltaire.

- Eu sei sobre a abadia Voltaire, eu sei o que você fez com ele... –

-Acha que isso tem algo a ver? –Riu cinicamente. – Ele sempre soube o que queria, ao contrario do que você pensa, eu não tenho controle sobre o Kai, ele faz o que quer. –

- Isso não me importa eu vou atrás do meu filho. – Susumu deu as costas para o mais velho e saiu andando. –

-Eu já disse que ele não vai te ouvir. –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Por que você voltou?-

- Por sua causa. – Disse Susumu indo para perto do rapaz. –

- Não precisava se dar ao trabalho, eu estou muito bem como pode ver. -

Susumu sabia que o garoto estaria diferente e fosse até um tanto arredio, mas não achava que seria tratado com tanta frieza por ele. –

- Eu sei o que fizeram com vocÊ, eu só queria que soubesse que... –

-Que você poderia ter evitado isso? – Susumu ficou surpreso com a resposta adiantada que recebeu. –

-Filho... –

-cala a boca!-

-Kai? O que foi que o Voltaire fez com você? –

-O Voltaire? –Riu. – Ele não fez nada, nada que não que fosse para o meu próprio beneficio. -

- Kai ele te usou... –

-E você me abandonou, sinceramente não tem muita diferença. – Rebateu com um tom irritado. –

-Eu voltei para consertar isso, para dizer por que eu tive que ir... –

-Meio tarde não? E eu sei por que você teve que ir, eu uma criança, mas não era idiota... O que eu não entendo é por que você me deixou?-

-Eu...-

Kai deixou escapar um sorriso triste, não que estivesse esperando uma resposta do outro, mas a falta dela o incomodou de alguma forma. –

-Pelo jeito nem você sabe. –

-Eu te deixei a Dranzer, foi minha promessa de que eu iria voltar. – Justificou Susumu. –

Kai pegou a beyblade do bolso e sentiu um aperto no peito ao lembrar-se do dia que Susumu havia lhe dado ela. –

- E daí? Você disse que ia voltar, e eu esperei. –

-Mas você mudou. –

- E daí? Não esperava isso? –

-Pra falar a verdade não filho. –

-É uma pena. –Disse Kai pegando a bolsa e dando as costas para Susumu. – As pessoas mudam, você é mais idiota do que eu pensei por achar que comigo seria diferente. –

_**~ Fim ~**_

CABOOOOOOOOOOOO e.e ou Não

Reviews? :3

_**jya~ =***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bom depois de alguns pedidos eu resolvi continuar a fic ^^ Não sei se o capitulo fico confuso só sei que eu levei muito tempo para formular a ideia e passar pro word... Então por favor não me detonem! **Claro que TODA critica construtiva é bem vinda** Perdoem os erros de digitação e até mesmo de português DD: Prometo q ainda arrumarei uma Beta. **_

_**Boa leitura ^^ /**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**So close So Far- capitulo 1**_

Já era tarde e Kai ainda estava vagando nas ruas, parou na frente do galpão onde sempre treinara com os Blade sharks, ele acendeu as luzes e foi para perto da cuia, jogou a mochila no chão e retirou a beyblade do bolso enquanto suspirava.

-O que é que está havendo comigo? – Ele estava preocupado, mas não sabia ao certo com o que, aquele reencontro repentino com Susumu não deveria tê-lo abalado afinal ele jurou para si mesmo que iria se deixar levar pelas emoções. Outro ponto que o preocupava era a derrotada no campeonato, Voltaire iria atormentá-lo com isso. Logo o celular tocou e o rapaz já sabia de quem se tratava:

"_- Onde você está Kai? "- _Perguntou Vooltaire em um tom irritado. –

- O que você quer? –

_-"Saber onde você se meteu, tem noção do horário? "-_

_-_Sim eu tenho um relógio. –Bufou. –

-"_É melhor você estar em casa quando eu chegar, precisamos ter uma conversa séria. "-_

-E sobre o que seria? –

_-"Pare de zombar de mim rapaz você sabe que não é uma boa idéia. " –_

_-_É eu sei, agora se não se importa eu tenho mais o que fazer. –

_-" O que foi que ele te disse? Para você estar assim tão irritado?"-_

_-_ Por que você não me faz um favor e não vai pro inferno!- Kai desligou o celular e por muito pouco não jogou o aparelho longe. –

"-Eu tenho que me controlar."- Kai passou a noite ali tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, os acontecimentos do dia não lhe saiam da cabeça principalmente que Dickenson lhe fizera. –

-Eu não devia ter aceitado tão rápido. – Kai pegou a mochila e saiu dali, não pretendia voltar para a casa mesmo sabendo que a essa hora da manhã dificilmente Voltaire estaria por lá. Ele caminhou até chegar ao parque onde encontrou Takao a primeira vez, ele não tinha boas lembranças daquele dia. –

-Em pensar que vou me juntar com aquele idiota. –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Depois de 7 chamadas perdidas do avô, Kai sabia que já havia testado a paciência dele bem próximo do extremo e achou melhor voltar para casa. –

-Péssima idéia. –Bufou o Kai revirando os olhos. –

-O que você está resmungando ai rapaz?!-

-Nada, já acabou? –

-Está muito longe de acabar Kai, eu já estou me cansando desse seu jeito displicente. –Disse Voltaire enquanto o garoto o encarava com desdém. –

-E?-

-Você ainda me deve explicações!-Bradou Voltaire irritado. –

-Que explicações? De como eu perdi pro novato do Takao? Eu me distraí só isso. –

-Não é disso que eu estou falando. –

-ENTÃO VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO DO QUE? -

-Ora, ora, ora, mas o que é isso? Perdendo o controle por tão pouco meu neto?- Zombou Voltaire. –

- Para de me provocar. – Rebateu o garoto. –

-Por que? É divertido testar seus limites. Mas isso não vem ao caso no momento, agora me diga... O que foi que ele te disse? –

-Não interessa eu já te disse. Agora se me da licença eu vou...-

-Você não vai pra lugar nenhum moleque. Eu quero saber uma coisa antes. –

-E o que é?-Perguntou suspirando. –

- O que você vai fazer agora?-

- Não sei. –

-Você não pode fingir que nada está acontecendo, seu pai voltou e ele cai continuar indo atrás de você... –

-Pouco me importa, e eu também não sei por que você esta preocupado com isso. Está com medo de ele levar seu precioso brinquedinho embora é? – Desdenhou o garoto fazendo Voltaire encará-lo com raiva. –

-Você sabe que eu tenho planos para você. –

- Não estou nenhum pouco a fim de discutir isso agora, a propósito Dickenson me convidou para ser capitão da equipe dele. -

-Como assim?-

-Ele vai formar uma equipe para representar o Japão nos próximos campeonatos, vão estar lá o Kon o Max e tampinha de óculos e o Takao claro. Ele quer que eu os treine.-Respondeu. –

Voltaire não disse nada, apenas ficou encarando o garoto enquanto analisava a situação. –

-Dickenson veio com essa só agora? –

- Não entendi. –

-Você não é um novato, e ele nunca se interessou assim antes. –

- E o que tem de mais? –

-Você aceitou a proposta dele? –

-Sim, até por que não me pareceu exatamente um convite. Acho que pode ser útil para nós, principalmente quando chegarmos ao mundial. – Respondeu com um sorriso. –

- Gosto da sua ambição garoto. – Disse Voltaire satisfeito com a resposta dele. –

- Hunf. Eu vou subir minha noite não foi das melhores. –Disse Kai se virando para sair dali. –

- E quanto ao seu pai? – Perguntou Voltaire na intenção de provocá-lo. –

- O que tem? –

- Sabe que ele vai te seguir. E vai tentar fazer a sua cabeça. –

- Entenda uma coisa, ninguém é realmente influenciado; Pessoas são individualistas e fazem o que querem baseado no que acham certo. Eu não teria por que me deixar levar pelas desculpas que ele vai me dizer. –

-Acha mesmo que é assim tão fácil?-

-Sim. Sei que está com medo que eu me volte contra você. E eu tenho muitos motivos para isso, mas no momento não é oportuno para mim. –

-Você não se atreveria a me trair Kai. - Voltaire não estava gostando da reviravolta da conversa. –

-Mê dê um bom motivo. –

-Eu criei você, fui eu quem fez de você o que você é hoje. –

- Ta, você fez de mim um mero brinquedo para as suas ambições quando descobriu que a sua idade não iria te deixar fazer as coisas por conta própria. É triste quando não se pode mais andar com as próprias pernas não é? -

- Do que você está falando? –

-Que você não tem controle nenhum sobre mim, eu sei o que eu quero e se estou ajudando até agora é por que me convém, e não por que eu te devo alguma coisa. –

-Você está muito atrevido. – Voltaire rangeu os dentes levantando e indo para perto do garoto que não se intimidou e o encarou com um sorriso cínico no rosto e uma resposta afiada na ponta da língua. –

-Foi você quem me ensinou a não abaixar minha cabeça para qualquer um... –

Kai sentiu o rosto arder com tapa que Voltaire que lhe deu. –

-Acontece que eu não qualquer um garoto e eu sugiro que você me respeite. –

Kai não se intimidou com aquilo, mas não estava querendo prolongar aquela discussão então apenas fez o mais sensato no momento:

-Como quiser. – Respondeu. –

O garoto deu meia volta e saiu do escritório de Voltaire indo em direção as escadas, apesar de não querer demonstrar ele estava surpreso com a atitude do avô. Ele colocou a mão sobre o local atingido ainda sentindo um leve ardor e sorriu para si mesmo:

-Ele está mais desesperado do que eu pensei. –

**~continua~**

**Mereço reviews? =*  
jya~**


	3. Capitulo 3

**E ta aqui o infeliz do capitulo q levo uma vida pra ficar pronto ¬¬ Perdoem os erros e boa leitura ^^"**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

As semanas passaram mais rápido que o previsto, Takao estava totalmente eufórico com o telefonema que acabou de receber do escritório do Sr Dickenson marcando uma pequena reunião para que fossem feitos os últimos preparativos antes da viagem, ele Ray, Kenny, Max e Kai eram uma equipe e desde o final do campeonato Takao só manteve um contato mais freqüente com Kenny e Max. –

-Me pergunto o Kai e Ray andam fazendo que não mandam noticias não que eu espere qualquer noticia daquele poço se rabugice que é o Kai, mas... Ele é o capitão da equipe ele devia ao menos tentar agir como uma pessoa normal. – Takao olhou no relógio e para sua surpresa ou não ele estava atrasado mais do que deveria para se encontrar com Dickenson e os outros. -´

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kai estava irritado, não fazia idéia de como seus novos companheiros eram tão irresponsáveis a ponto de não cumprirem horário. Ele havia chegado a 40 minutos e Dickenson se recusava adiantar alguma coisa da conversa, preferia que a equipe toda estivesse presente. –

Logo a porta foi aberta Kai abriu os olhos por um instante para ver o loiro sorridente entrar acompanhado do tampinha metido a nerd. –

-Desculpe o atraso Sr D, recebemos o telefonema um pouco em cima da hora. – Justificou Kenny. – Ahn... Oi Kai. –Cumprimentou educadamente, mas não foi correspondido. –

-Espera, onde estão o Takao e o Ray? –Perguntou Max. -

-Ah infelizmente o Ray não vai poder comparecer, quanto ao Takao eu achei que ele viria com vocês. –Disse o homem um tanto preocupado. –

Os garotos se entre olharam e riram: -Não se preocupe o Takao é um preguiçoso uma hora dessas ele deve estar terminando o café da manhã. –Disse Kenny. –

- QUEM É PREGUIÇOSO?- Gritou Takao entrando no local de uma forma bem barulhenta. –

-Ah meu rapaz, até que enfim você chegou. Cheguei a pensar que não o tinham avisado. –Disse Dickenson sorrindo. -

Os garotos começaram a rir Kai bufou já no limite da sua paciência, tinha certeza que seria complicado se acostumar a conviver com eles. -

-Onde eu fui me meter. – Bufou Kai. –

-Ei Kai não vi você desculpa, e ai tudo bem? – Perguntou estendendo a mão enquanto o mais velho o olhava indiferente. –

-Deveria se desculpar pelo seu atraso. –Rebateu Kai calmamente. –

-Ahh, desculpa cara... –

-Hunf, por que não começa logo com isso Dickenson?-

-Está certo, bem meninos não vamos discutir nada muito importante eu só vou passar algumas informações quanto a viagem. –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bom meninos é apenas isso. –Disse Dickenson, enquanto os garotos concordavam. – Eu peço que vocês comecem a se preparar, e passem a treinar juntos. –

-Você ouviu Kai? J-U-N-T-O-S. –

-Eu não sou surdo Takao, agora só falta você dizer que vamos ter que lutar em duplas. – Ironizou Kai. –

-Não exatamente meu rapaz, mas a vitória de vocês vai depender da forma como trabalham em equipe. –

-Não se preocupe eu vou treiná-los para vencer, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá me juntar às idiotices que eles fazem e se for só isso o senhor me dê licença por que eu tenho mais o que fazer. – Disse levantando e indo pra porta. –A propósito, vamos começar a treinar amanhã bem cedo, me encontrem no parque. –

-Por que ele tem que ser tão chato?- Perguntou Takao. –

-A gente se acostuma. -Disse Max. –

-Bom, meninos eu espero que vocês se esforcem bastante nos treinos, nos vemos dentro de sete dias. –

-Pode deixar senhor D. Ei, vamos logo pra casa que eu estou morrendo de fome. – Disse Takao enquanto puxava os amigos para a porta. –

-Sabe, tem um restaurante bom aqui perto poderíamos almoçar lá. – Sugeriu Max sabendo que Takao ia gostar da idéia. –

-Então o que estamos esperando?- Takao disparou pela porta arrastando os amigos junto. –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kai estava de volta ao depósito agora que os outros membros da antiga equipe não apareciam ali o lugar se tornara um tanto melancólico, não que ele não gostasse disso ao menos ele tinha silêncio agora. –

- Equipe... O Dickenson está muito confiante de que isso vai dar certo. – Kai pegou a beyblade e o lançador e foi para cuia, em pensar que amanhã estaria gastando seu tempo com os colegas. – Relaxa Kai é por uma boa causa. –

O garoto estava concentrado nos movimentos precisos da beyblade, mas não o bastante nunca era. –"_Me pergunto qual o nível que o Takao está. Uma semana não vai ser tempo o bastante para deixá-lo apto para o campeonato. "- _

-Eu sei que você consegue filho. –Kai não percebeu quando o homem entrou ali, mas por um momento ele ficou estático. – Então é que aqui que você se esconde. –Susumu caminhou até perto da cuia viu o garoto se virar de imediato e encará-lo com a expressão irritada. –

- O que você está fazendo aqui?-

-Acho que a pergunta seria: como eu achei você não é?- Disse Susumu sorrindo. –

- Tem muitas formas para isso. – respondeu o garoto. –

Susumu suspirou o comportamento indiferente e defensivo do garoto o estava deixando irritado. –

-Kai ainda temos que conversar sobre o que aconteceu. –

-Eu estou ouvindo. –Ele pegou a beyblade e lançou novamente. –

Susumu começou a falar, mas se calou quando percebeu que o garoto estava mais concentrado na beyblade do que na conversa. -

- Kai você pode, por favor, olhar pra mim? – O rapaz se virou para encará-lo. –Por que você está agindo assim? Como se não se importasse com mais nada? –

-Por que eu não importo, nem com a sua volta nem com as suas desculpas e muito menos com você. –

- Mentira. –

-O... que? –

Susumu sorriu agora estava no controle da situação. –

-Eu vi as cartas, Voltaire me mostrou. –Kai arregalou os olhos, incrédulo.

-Ele... o que? –

-As cartas que você escrevia pra mim e que nunca chegaram, por ele não enviou. Você sabia disso? –

- Ele disse pra você que eu estava aqui?! –

- Isso não vem ao caso filho. –

-CALA A BOCA! –

-Você vai para a china na próxima semana, para o campeonato não é? – Perguntou Susumu mudando um pouco o rumo da conversa, o garoto estava mais "frágil" do que ele imaginava. -

-Eu odeio você.- Murmurou o garoto. – Eu odeio você, eu odeio você!-

-Kai? – O garoto saiu correndo dali deixando para trás a beyblade ainda girando na cuia. -

-Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei. -Suspirou enquanto pegava a Dranzer. - Você deveria ter cuidado dele. –O bit brilhou e logo a fênix estava a sua frente. -

_- Eu fiz o melhor que pude pelo meu mestre, mas ele passou por muita coisa sorte ele não se lembrar de muito. -_

O que aconteceu? –

_-Ele não se lembra e é melhor que continue assim. –_

Susumu olhou para a beyblade, agora ele tinha um motivo para procurar o garoto novamente. –

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kai estava fervendo de raiva quando invadiu o escritório de Voltaire, aproveitando que o avô não estava ali ele revirou o local atrás das malditas cartas. -

-MAS O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO GAROTO?!-Voltaire estava perplexo com a bagunça que Kai havia feito. Documentos importantes jogados amassados e até mesmo rasgados espalhados por toda a parte, assim como os livros objetos de decoração e etc. –

-Onde elas estão?! – Voltaire encarou o neto o rosto do menino era pura emoção, ele estava irritado, decepcionado e assustado. –

-Do que você está falando Kai? –Ele avançou sobre o menino e o agarrou para que parasse de revirar as suas coisas. –O que você acha que está fazendo rapaz? -

-Cadê aquelas cartas? –Voltaire sentiu que o garoto estava tremendo. –

-Que cartas? -

-As que eu escrevi pra ele e que você não enviou cadê? –

Voltaire suspirou e soltou o braço do neto, Kai o estava encarando esperando uma resposta que não veio, não da forma que ele esperava pelo menos. -

-Esqueça isso. –Disse Voltaire calmamente enquanto recolhia alguns dos papeis espalhados sobre a mesa. –

-Me da às cartas! –Insistiu o garoto. –

-Kai chega dessa história! O que está havendo com você? Está agindo como um idiota! – Disse Voltaire irritado segurando o garoto pelos ombros. -

-Ele foi atrás de mim de novo. -Disse o garoto. –Disse que você falou pra ele sobre as cartas. –

-E daí? -

Kai não respondeu, ele estava fazendo um papel ridículo de novo. –

-Ele está te afetando mais do que eu imaginei. Como ele achou você? –

-Eu estava no galpão, ele apareceu por lá. O que foi que você fez com aquelas cartas? –

-Kai eu já disse pra esquecer isso. –

-Só me responde, por favor. – Voltaire o soltou e foi até a estante do outro lado do escritório e pegou o livro. -

-Aqui estão. – Disse retirando o monte de cartas do fundo falso do livro e entregando ao neto. -

Kai pegou-as e foi em direção a porta, mas Voltaire o deteve. -

-Rapaz onde pensa que vai? -

-Vou para o meu quarto. –Respondeu Kai. -

-E quanto à bagunça que você vez? -

-Mande os empregados limparem eles são pagos para isso. -

- Kai chega de gracinhas e volte aqui agora!- O garoto deu meia volta e foi para perto do avô. – Você vai limpar essa bagunça, não me importa o tempo que leve me ouviu? –

-Sim. –

- E é melhor parar de agir como criança. Não tenho paciência para as suas crises emocionais –

-Fala para ele parar de me perseguir. –

-Arruma logo isso garoto. –Bufou antes de sair dali deixando Kai sozinho. –

Kai suspirou enquanto olhava para o monte de cartas. -

-Eu era muito idiota. –Bufou enquanto jogou-as sobre a mesa e começou a recolher as folhas espalhadas e os objetos que ainda estavam inteiros. –

Kai arrumou os documentos em cima da mesa e não pode deixar de notar o porta-retratos. Kai estava no colo do pai e Voltaire estava do lado dos dois. A foto havia sido tirada alguns dias antes de Susumu partir deixando tudo para trás. A vaga lembrança deixou Kai mais irritado, ele pegou a foto e jogou na lixeira junto com monte de cartas e saiu do escritório do avô. Ele encontrou Voltaire na sala. –

-Arrumou tudo? -

-Sim. – Respondeu indo em direção as escadas. -

-Kai espere um minuto. –

- O que é agora? -

-Quero saber sobre o campeonato. –Disse Voltaire. –

-Viajamos em uma semana e amanhã vou ter que começar a colocar aqueles idiotas na linha e... MERDA!-

- O que é isso garoto? –

-Eu esqueci a Dranzer no galpão. –

_**~Continua~**_

Reviews? :3


End file.
